Crazy Daze
by Kirishtu
Summary: How can you prove that you're not crazy? For me, it's almost impossible. But I'll make them see, I'll make them believe I'm not insane.
1. Chapter 1

Originally posted on aff 2007-06-29 - 2008-05-07

I.

- They're coming to take me away, ha, ha. They're coming to take me away, hah, ha. To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and I'm happy to see those nice young men in those clean white suits. They're coming to take me away, ha, ha! -

I hate that song.

- The brats. –

It wasn't my fault! It's not my fault I don't have a mom or a dad or a real family. It wasn't my fault I got shipped around to foster homes. It wasn't my fault that the kid had gotten the shit beat out of him for calling me names.

- I hate insults. -

I only remember the brat shoving me into my locker and calling me a stupid little faggot before Kyuubi punched his nose in. Kyuubi beat the crap out of the kid, beat him bloody, and when the teachers came with the school police the kid was screaming and crying and choking on his own blood as they pulled Kyuubi off him. But they weren't calling Kyuubi's name. No, they were screaming 'Uzumaki Naruto!' as if I could do anything to stop Kyuubi.

- Stupid brat. –

Kyuubi tried to struggle, I know he did, because I wore handcuffs and I was sitting in the cold plastic back seat of a police car. The principle was talking to the cops, probably telling lies about me. Probably that I instigated the fight and mauled a poor, good student. I could see the brat's mom, wailing and crying, probably cursing at me, as her angel of a son was loaded into an ambulance.

- Hmph. An ambulance. I only broke his nose. -

They saw me break his nose. I tried to tell them it was you, but they wouldn't believe me.

- Wonder why. – Kyuubi didn't quite sneer, glaring at the faces that were staring at me through the glass. The kid's friends were making faces at me, their fingers pointing at their heads and moving in a circle. I'm not crazy!

- They think you are. –

I'm not!

- Doesn't matter. – Kyuubi told me. He was leaning against the window, staring at the mother who was still bawling. – How long do you think she'll cry? Hunh. All because her perfect little spit of DNA got the crap beat out of him. -

How can you be so calm about this?

- I hate insults. Brat got what he deserved. -

The door to the police car opened then and I could hear everything, the tumult of voices stopping when the cop closed the door, turning to smile at me. I didn't like his smile. Kyuubi didn't either.

"I hear you've had a lot of trouble lately, Uzumaki-kun."

Don't speak to me like we're friends! "It wasn't my fault!"

The cop only smiled. "Well, where you're going, you don't have to worry about anything. You'll be with your own kind."

- What the hell does that mean!? – Kyuubi raged. I felt tears pricking my eyes. I didn't want to go away. It wasn't my fault. Why didn't anyone believe me? Why does no one ever believe me? I just want to go home. I want to go home!

- We don't have a home. –

"I'm not crazy," I whispered as the cop started the engine and slowly pulled away from the school. My words fell on deaf ears and my only comfort was Kyuubi. He, at least, liked me. Kyuubi always played with me when no one else would. He protected me when no one else did. Kyuubi was my friend.

- You're my friend too, Naruto. -

Don't leave me, Kyuubi.

- I won't. I promise. -

Kyuubi smiled at me, just a little quirk of the lips and nothing more. I smiled back, nothing obvious, because I knew my smile could be construed for something and I didn't like the cop who was driving me. See, the thing is, I think this particular cop and I had met before, but I couldn't remember. What I did remember was that I had a rap sheet already and the judge had given express orders to behave myself or else.

- I guess this is the 'or else' part. -

The city was giving way to trees about two hours in and the cop was turning on the radio, singing along with some song or another. I wished I could cover my ears, but my hands were cuffed. I couldn't even tell the cop to turn the radio off; he'd probably nightstick me or something. So all I could do was stare out the window and watch the trees go by. It was almost lulling, watching those trees go by, and I could feel my eyes getting heavy. I just wanted to fall asleep, but self-preservation kept me from falling asleep completely. The sun was going down when the cop made a left turn up a long driveway, and I could see the roof of a tall building over the tops of the trees.

Gravel crunched under the wheels and the brakes gave a high-pitched whine when we stopped. The cop got out and moved to greet a rather pretty lady.

- Pretty with giant tatas. -

Kyuubi!

- Making an observation. -

The lady pointed at me ten and the cop looked sheepish as he moved to haul me out of the car. He kept a firm grip on my arm after he'd taken the handcuffs off me. We followed the lady into the building, the cop jerking my arm to the point my shoulder hurt. Kyuubi stamped on the cop's foot and bolted down the hall. All I could do was watch as we ran and the cop gave chase. The lady only looked amused. We ran until we lost the cop, laughing in our freedom until we turned the corner and collided with another body. We both fell down, but the man recovered first.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up into the kindest, warmest, dark eyes I'd ever seen. The only blemish on the man's face was the long scar crossing his nose and cheeks, but I didn't care. The man was crouching beside me, smiling at me in relief that I wasn't hurt. The brunette man helped me up and patted my head.

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto-kun," the man said. "Tsunade-sama said you'd be arriving soon."

"Who are you?" I asked. Even Kyuubi was silent, no doubt in awe of the man who was so obviously a doctor but hardly looked it.

"My name is Umino Iruka. I'm one of the psychiatrists here."

I frowned but Iruka only smiled. "Where is here?"

Iruka gestured me to follow once he'd picked up the files that had scattered on the floor. We walked I don't know how long, but our destination was his office. I stared at the place, awed, because it wasn't like any office of a psychiatrist I'd been in before. Pictures hung on the wall, a bookshelf chock-full of every kind of book, beanbag chairs and random stuffed dolphins, even one or two scarecrows. Iruka smiled at me when I let out an amazed breath.

"Well, mine may be a bit over the top, but,"

"I like it." I said.

- Me too. -

Iruka smiled and moved to file away the folders in his hands. I continued to explore his office, my eyes going wide at the sight of a stuffed nine-tailed fox nestled beside a blue-furred wolf.

"Kyuubi,"

Iruka turned to me, nodding. "I got those two a few months ago. They don't have names yet."

I picked up the fox. "This is what Kyuubi looks like."

"Really?" Iruka asked. "Always figured he looked like a Kyuubi."

- He's making fun of me! -

Shut up.

"Iruka-sensei," I finally ventured. "This place?"

"This is Konoha Psychiatric Hospital," Iruka replied. I could only look at him, but I couldn't be angry. Everyone thought I was crazy.

"I don't need a shrink," I grumbled. Iruka laughed, catching me and Kyuubi by surprise.

"No, I don't think you do," Iruka said, coming over to me, hands on his hips. "I think you need one more friend than Kyuubi."

I could only stare in awe at Iruka, feeling tears prick my eyes. I think Iruka was the first person Kyuubi let hug me. No, Iruka was the first person to ever WANT to hug me. I cried into his shoulder until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

When I woke, Iruka-sensei was gone. A note was pinned to the blanket covering me, telling me he'd be back, but to feel free to explore. I really liked Iruka-sensei.

- Why? -

He treats me like a person.

- That's his job. -

No. Iruka-sensei really cares.

- He's paid to care. -

Kyuubi, shut up.

I didn't believe Kyuubi for a second. Iruka-sensei wasn't like the others I've met. He actually seemed to care about me. I rolled off the couch and stretched, staring around the office. Iruka-sensei had such a cool office too, with pictures on the wall of people and drawings and tons of stuffed dolphins.

- He said to explore. –

I grinned and moved to leave the office. The hallways were quiet, empty, but I noticed shadows moving along down the hall. I followed the shadows, smiling at Kyuubi's mutterings, but pretty much ignoring him. I peeked into the next room and stared into pretty black eyes. The owner blinked at me through the glass and looked away, uninterested. I couldn't help but stare at him, probably looking like a stupid tourist on the other side of the glass at an aquarium or a zoo. Obviously, the other boy thought so too, because he looked back at me and started to smirk a little bit. I grinned back, even made faces to see if I could get him to laugh. He was pretty when he laughed, his eyes closing as he covered his mouth with his hands and bowed his head, trying not to be seen. He glanced toward the door then, mouth turning from a smile to a frown, as if he were thinking about something, before he moved to get up. I followed him and heard the door click open.

"Who are you?"

I grinned at the soft voice, the kind of voice that one uses when they don't want to be heard. I tapped my chest.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?"

- What makes you think he's going to trust you? -

Shut up, Kyuubi.

"Me? My name is Uchiha Sasuke." The darker whispered, smiling a bit more. "You're a freak."

"Aren't we all?"

- You especially. What's he in here for? -

Shut up, Kyuubi! Why are you so nosy?

- Because we're in here for beating the shit out of a kid and this pansy doesn't belong here. -

"That's not nice," I growled. Sasuke blinked at me, head tilting. I waved my hands in dismissal. "Not you, not you. Ah, uh, Kyuubi just wants to know why you're in here."

"Kyuubi?"

"My friend. He sorta exists in the back of my head."

"In you head."

- What is he, a parrot? -

I scowled. Sasuke smiled a little bit. "Kyuubi thinks I'm annoying, doesn't he?"

"Kyuubi thinks everyone's annoying," I replied. "Even me. But, yeah, why are you here?"

Sasuke's face hardened a bit and he looked away from me for a moment. "I can trust you right?"

"Well, if you mean trust as in I'm not going to go around telling Iruka-sensei what you told me, then yeah."

Sasuke blinked, lips twisting in a smile. "Good. Because… because I've never told anyone anything. Not even Kakashi."

"Who's Kakashi?"

"One of the other adults here. He's friends with Iruka and if Iruka knew he'd tell Kakashi."

- Secrets. Why should we trust him? -

Because, Kyuubi, he trusts us and I… I like him.

Kyuubi snorted. – It's your funeral. –

"Kyuubi doesn't like me, does he?" Sasuke asked softly. I glowered at the floor.

"He doesn't trust you. There's a difference."

Sasuke laughed softly. "Yeah, sure."

I grinned even as Kyuubi grumbled. "So, let's make a deal, Sasuke. You tell me one thing about you and I'll tell you one thing about me."

"You want to be friends?" Sasuke asked in almost monotone, his eyebrow raising in curiosity. I shrugged.

"Yeah sure. I don't have any friends except for Kyuubi and Iruka-sensei. Besides, I like you."

Sasuke blushed a little bit and looked away, mumbling something. When he finally looked up at me, he nodded slowly. He opened his door further and ushered me inside, apparently not caring at my gaping stare at seeing the bare room. There was nothing personal here, except for a few books and a blanket and pillow that had his scent on them. There were no pictures, nothing like Iruka-sensei's office. Sasuke let me sit on the bed and sat beside me, though there was enough room between us to fit four more people. Silence made a blanket around us until Sasuke shifted a bit closer, closing the distance.

"Promise not to hate me?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because everyone else does."

"Then screw everyone else."

He stared at me unblinking. I gave a growl and lay back on Sasuke's bed with my hands under my head. I heard Kyuubi grumbling about Sasuke being some emotional brat who needed a kick in the ass to get him on the right track. Public tax dollars at work on this kid, please. Still, after a moment I turned my head to look at him, heaving a great sigh.

"It's not fair to hate someone because they're different. Right now, hell Sasuke, you and I are the same. Why shouldn't we be friends?"

"But we are different. Our reasons for being here are different."

"But we're here, aren't we?"

His lips drew into a thin line at that, but after a moment he nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

Sasuke laughed softly and shook his head, bracing himself back on his hands to watch me. I stared back, grinning, before I sat up and scratched the back of my head. Sasuke looked away from me after a moment and stared back out the window that allowed observers to treat him like an exhibit before he began to speak.

"I've been here since I was about seven. Ever since my family was murdered."

- I heard about that, - Kyuubi said. – The Uchiha clan was murdered, one by one and the only suspect was the elder son. -

"Kyuubi says he heard about that. The news said that the eldest son was responsible."

"He's not!" Sasuke cried, vehemently. The outburst seemed to take even him back a bit and he quietly repeated himself, "He's not."

"But didn't the evidence-?"

"The evidence was wrong. I was there. I saw everything. But…" Sasuke shivered, turning to me as if looking for understanding or comfort, I wasn't sure which one. I reached out to touch his shoulder anyway, felt him relax, feeling the acceptance through the gentle grip, I guess.

"But?" I prompted. His lips drew into a thin line and his voice lowered to barely a whisper.

"But the prosecutors want me to lie. They want me to say what they want to hear and every time I tell the truth they say that Itachi scared me into misbelieving what I saw and because of him I'm too scared to say anything against my brother."

"They've already placed the blame, huh?"

"Yeah." Sasuke shivered. "Itachi didn't do it."

"So what happened?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked up toward the window and something in him changed. I saw it, how he just closed up on me and fell silent. I looked up from him and stared at what he was staring at, a tall silver-haired man on the other side of the window, a patch over his left eye, a long white coat covering his body.

- That must be Kakashi. – Kyuubi said.

I swallowed and slipped off the bed, but not before giving Sasuke's shoulder a good squeeze. He seemed to warm up at that, but hid it well as soon as I was far enough away for the man's attention to be on me. I slipped out of Sasuke's room, grinning sheepishly at Kakashi before bolting down the hall, back to Iruka-sensei's office. I didn't know Kakashi had followed me until I turned around at Iruka-sensei's door, eyes going wide. Even Kyuubi was silent in surprise. He stared at me for the longest time, keeping me frozen to my spot at the door, my hand on the knob, unable to turn.

"Kakashi-sempai, please don't scare Naruto-kun," Iruka-sensei's voice was like a godsend, we thought, and we darted around Kakashi to hide behind Iruka-sensei. The brunette was glaring at the silver-haired man who only grinned sheepishly at him. I watched Iruka-sensei huff and let him take my hand to lead me into the office before he turned around and pointedly slammed the door in Kakashi's face.

- I'm starting to wonder if maybe we're not the ones who belong here. – Kyuubi said dryly, watching Iruka-sensei fume for a few moments before turning to me. I wondered for a moment then, if what Kyuubi said was true, watching Iruka-sensei's face turn red for a moment at something muffled from the other side of the door. Then we had to hold in our laughter as Iruka-sensei replied in a strangled, embarrassed voice.

"Leave Naruto-kun alone, Kakashi-sempai! Go tend your other patients!"

When he turned to me, Iruka-sensei smiled apologetically. I could only grin in return and settled down on my chair, kicking my feet up onto Iruka-sensei's desk. Perhaps our stay here wasn't going to be so bad after all, not if every day was entertaining like this one.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Iruka paced around us, obviously venting about the immaturity of his coworkers. Kyuubi was laughing at the poor brunette and he only laughed harder as I tried to get him to shut up. Iruka finally sat down behind his desk and lanced at me, sighing.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Kakashi-sempai is crazy."

- I'll say, - Kyuubi said. – I mean, who stalks a kid? Except perverts, of course. -

I don't think Kakashi's –that– kind of pervert.

- No, - Kyuubi agreed. – He just wants to bone the dolphin. –

I chocked on my air and when I recovered, Iruka was staring at me. I gave a sheepish grin.

"What did he say?" Iruka asked slowly, as if dreading my response. I debated about lying, but it was too much fun to watch Iruka-sensei blush. So I picked my words carefully and put on my best sincere face.

"Kyuubi said that Kakashi is a pervert."

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Iruka hung his head, face in his hands, either blushing or planning my demise. I hoped it was the former. When he lifted his head, scrubbing either blushing or planning my demise. I hoped it was the former. When he lifted his head, she scrubbed his face to try to hide his blush.

"Everyone knows he's a pervert." Iruka said. "There's really no surprise there."

- It is when he wants to screw you. – Kyuubi said a bid snidely. I gave a disinterested sigh and yawned.

"Surprise or not he is, right?" I asked, ignoring Kyuubi's comments. Iruka gave a little groan.

"When did you become a therapist?"

I smiled. "When you became the patient."

Iruka got up from behind his desk and paced a bit more before he came over to me and caught me in a headlock, a vicious nuggie following. I yelled and struggled and finally whined to be let go. Kyuubi grit his teeth at the whining, but hey, when all else fails, right? The brunette man finally let me go and stepped away as I tried to tame my messed up hair, giving up and leaving the knots in it so my hair stuck up in every direction.

"Brat," Iruka said with a smile. I could only grin. "All right. Let's show you around. Tsunade-sama gave me your room assignment, so let's get you settled.

"Aw, I can't sleep in your office anymore?"

"No. Don't give me that look. Out."

Iruka pushed me out of the office after he glanced about to make sure Kakashi wasn't around, and together, he showed me everything in the building. Bathrooms, showers, cafeteria, hell, even the nurse's station. Te place was huge and I was suddenly struck with the thought that maybe everyone here didn't get to see that much. Iruka bought me lunch on our way back to the office. Ramen.

- He's sucking up. -

He bought me lunch!

- God, you're in love with him! -

Food!

Kyuubi gave a long sigh. – Naruto. –

Shut up. I'm eating.

I slurped my treat as Iruka left me at the table we'd picked to talk to one of his colleagues, I had to assume. She was a pretty woman, raven hair and crimson eyes, a nurse as far as I could tell because she was pushing around a card with tiny plastic cups on it. I looked around, wondering if Sasuke was around. I didn't see him, but there were others in the room, a pair by the window – a redhead and a blonde – another redhead with dark circles under his eyes sitting by himself in a corner, obviously staring at a boy with dark hair and moonlight coloured eyes. I was sure they were only a few of the people here, but they seemed as if they belonged here. I didn't.

- You really wanna get out of here? – Kyuubi asked me.

Hell no.

- Then you're just like them, just with a different problem. -

Shut up.

I hated it when Kyuubi was right. He got all smug and superior – made me want to take him down a notch. I slurped my ramen and scowled into the broth when I set the bowl down on the table. I felt Iruka put a hand on my shoulder as he sat back down, head tilting, watching me. I pouted, wanting him to ask me what was wrong, but eh didn't. So I looked up at him and sat there, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

"Kyuubi's being a prick," I said finally. Iruka frowned.

"Kyuubi, leave Naruto alone." Iruka said, looking exasperated. Kyuubi was speechless for a moment.

- You bastard! – Kyuubi cried at me. – That's not fair! -

Suck it up, fox-bastard!

- Screw you, brat. -

You'd like to.

- Ew. -

"Boys," Iruka said sharply, and we glanced at him, eyes dark with a glower. The man didn't waver, giving us both a stern look. Eventually, Kyuubi broke down and I hung my head in shame.

"We're sorry."

Iruka sighed and reached to pat my head affectionately. "Finish up. The last thing to show you is your room."

I gave a noncommittal reply and picked up my bowl, taking my sweet time in finishing. Iruka-sensei even made me take my bowl and spoon – because forks and knives and chopsticks were illegal here. Someone might get – hurt – and take it back to the kitchen. Wasn't this what they had maids for? I fought not to pout because it would only make Iruka unhappy with me and it would make Kyuubi make fun of me. So I ran offer Iruka-sensei down another hall, instructed which way to go to reach Iruka's office from my room, and when I walked inside I was shocked to see two beds.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked me.

"Two beds," I replied. Iruka nodded slowly. "Why?"

"Roommate," Iruka said. "There are a lot of people here Naruto. Not everyone gets their own room."

- Sasuke did. -

Sasuke's different.

- Uh-huh. -

I glowered at Kyuubi, but he only shrugged and turned away from me. I turned to look at Iruka, pointing at the two beds, both identical to the other.

"Which one's mine?"

"Whichever, I guess." Iruka replied. "But you don't have to choose right now. The whole afternoon is open."

"I can do what I want?"

"Not exactly,"

"What's that mean?"

Iruka-sensei gave me a wry smile. "It's time for you to meet Shizune-san."

- Who the hell is that? -

"Who's that?"

Another wry smile and Iruka held out his hand toward me. "You'll see. Come on."

I took his hand, wondering what I was getting into now.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

I never understood why Shizune had to take my clothes away. It wasn't like I was running about naked, wearing the same clothes as all the other patients here. Typical grey pants and a flannel shirt and sandals. Would've rather run around barefoot, but Shizune wouldn't give me my pants until I put on the damned sandals. I settled for glowering at the dark haired woman until she let me run back to the safety of Iruka.

- What a witch, - Kyuubi complained. – She has to be friends with the devil woman with the giant tits. –

Kyuubi…

- What? -

I heaved a sigh and yawned, feeling Iruka put an arm around my shoulders. He was steering me to my new room, and I didn't have the energy to dig in my heels to be stubborn like I usually was. Exhausted, I guess.

- Yeah. Being pawed by a pretty lady is always exhausting. –

Shut up. It wasn't your blood she was taking or your reflexes she was testing or your head she was examining.

- Doesn't matter. It was still your ass on that table. -

Screw you, dude.

- You wish. -

"Here, Naruto." Iruka said as he led me to my bed. "Take a nap. I'll get you for dinner if you don't find me before then."

I stared sleepily after Iruka after he tucked me in on my chosen bed, nuzzling my pillow as I settled to sleep. It was a nice sleep, and I had a wonderful dream of bunnies chasing snakes up trees and a yellow brick road. Oh, and sugar plum faeries, too. In other words, I was pulled off the bed about an hour into my nap and dumped unceremoniously to the floor. I pulled the blanket off my head and glared up a the redhead I'd seen earlier, the one with his eyes surrounded by black.

"What's the fuckin' idea!?" I shouted at him. He only blinked and grabbed the blanket from me, crawling upon the bed he'd forced me to vacate. I glowered at him, rightly pissed as I got to my new bed, pulling the blanket over my body.

"God, if you wanted that one, you could've just shook me awake."

The boy just stared at me, and I stared back before I stuck out my tongue at him and curled up to try and sleep. The redhead seemed to have perfected the art of waking me up just as I'd dropped off to a dream. This time, he'd chucked his shoe at me.

- Let me take care of him. – Kyuubi growled. I shook my head and echoed the growl, grabbing up the shoe and chucking it back. Those raccoony eyes grew wide, clearly not expecting the move. The sandal struck the redhead on the forehead, bouncing off to his lap. He stared at me for a moment longer before the hurt bouncing registered and his hands went to the bruise, glaring at me hard enough that his eyes were chips of green. I glared back, Kyuubi gave the kid their finger and we gave him our back as we went back to sleep. He left us alone after that.

It was a nice nap as far as I was concerned, and when I woke, the redhead was standing over me, staring at me. I blinked sleepily and then he descended, hands around my throat. I kicked at him, clawing at his hands, fighting not to breathe out as he squeezed, snarling. My foot hit his chest and I shoved, forcing him away from me. His grip loosened and Kyuubi leaped on him, the redhead's face smashing into the linoleum. They were fighting, and I was just a silent observer, watching the other boy take blow after lighting fast blow that Kyuubi delivered. He managed to get in a few blows himself, but he finally gave up and Kyuubi got off him, glaring down at him.

"All right, fucker," Kyuubi growled, hauling the redhead to his feet and shoving him onto the bed, standing over him, hands on our hips. "What the hell do you want?"

-Kyuubi… -

Be quiet, Naruto. I'm working here.

- He's gonna kick you. -

Kyuubi shifted out of the way and grabbed that leg, grinning widely as he shoved the redhead's leg out wide, stalking between the limbs and leaning down to pin his wrists.

"You gonna talk, little boy?" Kyuubi hissed. The redhead spat in his face and I watched Kyuubi cheerfully punch our roommate in the mouth.

- We're gonna get in trouble. -

He started it. I'm only finishing it, Naru – don't worry. I won't kill him.

"You gonna talk?"

The redhead glared and Kyuubi grinned. At the threat of a punch, the other finally nodded and Kyuubi backed off, wiping blood off our face. The other sat up, rubbing his forming bruises and split lip, eyes turned away from us. Kyuubi sat on our bed, waiting.

"Well?"

"Well what?" the other snapped.

"Don't be a bitch," Kyuubi said, inspecting out nails. "You lost. Suck it up."

"Fucker."

"Takes one to know one, bastard."

- Kyuubi, get his name. -

Why? Who cares?

- Because Iruka's gonna see we've been fighting. -

Tch. Whatever.

- Kyuubi! -

All right, all right. "Brat. What's your name?"

The redhead's eyes flicked toward us, narrowing in a glare. "Sabaku Gaara."

There. You happy now?

- Shut the hell up Kyuubi. -

"Who are you talking to?" Gaara asked. We looked over at him, blue meeting green.

"Who wants to know?" Kyuubi replied.

"Shukaku."

Kyuubi blinked, then grinned. "You're like me and the brat then, huh?"

Gaara's eyes narrowed a bit more, head tilting to the side, lips curling into a distorted smile. "Depends on what you mean by like."

- I like this kid. -

Why, because he's violent like you are, you dumb fox?

- Of course. -

"Like, you have someone else in your head too, like I have Kyuubi."

Gaara blinked. His expression didn't change. "You're…?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"The one before."

- Before the other guy kicked my ass, - Kyuubi said, high and girlish, teasing.

Shut up.

"Yeah," I gave a smile, much softer than Gaara's manic one. Eventually, the redhead's face dropped to a stoic mask, and he looked away from me, staring into a corner.

"Shukaku doesn't like you."

"Well, Kyuubi doesn't like you, so I guess we're even."

- I do too like him! -

What? Oh. Didn't hear you.

- Little bitch. -

Gaara twitched. "So we hate each other."

"No, I don't hate you. I'm pissed at you. There's a difference."

"No there's not."

God. "Hey, emo, I don't fucking hate you so just listen for a minute. You walked in and evicted me from that bed. Then you tried to strangle me as a way of saying hello. I'm angry with you. It'll go away."

Gaara stared at me, blinked, looking almost stupefied at my words. After a while, I heaved a sigh and lay down again, my back to my roommate. Gaara shifted and I listened, waiting for an approached. Except he didn't, instead he had lain down with his back to me, curled in a tight ball. I closed my eyes, happy to finally get some sleep.

"Naruto?"

"Gaara?"

"…Does this mean we're friends?"

"Do you wanna be friends?"

There was silence and it stretched on for what seemed to be hours. Finally, there was a slight shift, and Gaara rolled to face my back. I twisted around to stare at him, blinking at the serious expression on the other boy's face.

"Do you?" he asked.

"As long as you promise not to strangle me again."

I think Gaara's lips twitched. "All right."

"Then we're friends."

Gaara sighed and rolled away from me, stilling a moment later. I shook my head and sucked in a breath. If this was how our relationship was going to be, I think I would need to make nice with Shizune and fast.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Gaara, I think , was determined not to let me out of his sight. Iruka had come to collect me and had been surprised to see the redhead standing beside me. I just shook my head and pushed my roommate ahead of us, pointedly making him walk ahead so I could to Iruka. Our first topic, of course, was the forming bruises.

"We fought," I said. "Now we're friends."

"Interesting way to make friends, Naruto." Iruka replied dryly. I watched the brunette for a moment before grinning.

"I won. With Kyuubi's help."

Iruka shook his head. "Of course. Look, Naruto, try not to fight okay?"

"It was just the one time, "I complained. "We won't do it again! Right, Gaara?"

The redhead looked back at us and nodded. He just kind of stared at us for a few moments more before he turned around and worked to walk away. We followed him to the cafeteria and I went with Gaara when Iruka got called away by the blonde lady with big boobs, both of us glancing at the brunette before looking at each other. I shrugged and clapped Gaara on the shoulder.

"Food time, dude," I said cheerily. I thinking gave a smirk.

We didn't get far into line when we were accosted by a forceful mass-rush for food. It was like being in school all over again, expect the rushers were mostly the hired help. Really getting your money's worth there, Tsunade-baa-chan.

"Hey,"

I looked up and saw Sasuke smiling at us. Gaara frowned but I placed my hand o his shoulder to calm him. Sasuke's smile dampened at the gesture, but I just grinned.

"How no, brown cow? He's just my roommate Sasuke-teme."

"Stupid dobe."

- How do you do that? -

Do what?

- Make people like you? -

It's a gift.

Gaara tugged on my sleeve. I tore my gaze from Sasuke and looked at the redhead confusedly. He glanced at Sasuke, back to me, back to Sasuke and then huffed.

"Doesn't speak much, does he?" Sasuke asked.

"Nah." I replied. "Ah, oh, right. Gaara, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, Gaara. Roommate, friends." I waved my hand. Sasuke gave Gaara a measuring look and got one in return before Gaara offered his hand to Sasuke. The brunette took it, gave it a little shake and released it. Gaara went back to holding onto my sleeve. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, ignore it." I told him. "There's this whole weird dominate-submissive thing with him."

The Uchiha stared a me. "You two…?"

"No! No, no, no. I just kicked his as, we fought. That was it."

Sasuke smiled. "I see. There aren't many who can do that and live."

"He's like a cuddly raccoon once you get past the rabies."

I – think – Sasuke giggled. Or it was a choke. I wasn't sure.

"What are you doing here?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me. "Getting food, dolt."

I stuck out my tongue. I was aware Gaara was watching us, but I didn't give a damn. Sasuke replied in kind and the three of us fell in line. It was almost peaceful, Sasuke and I joking around with each other, Gaara being his normal, quiet self, chiming in with one or two words of monosyllabic sounds. It was hard to imagine, looking at us, that we all had psychological malfunctions. We chose a table, pointedly aware we were being anti-social and sat down to enjoy our meal.

Then HE walked in. And I say HE in caps because he looked like a chick. Long dark hair, a forehead hidden by a bandage, Moonlight coloured, pupil-less eyes that glared at everyone and no one, and sultry, pouty lips that begged for ravishing.

- And you wanna do just that huh? -

Hell, no. I want Uchiha.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. I ignored him and continued to stare, becoming aware of Gaara tensing beside me and looking like he was considering crawling into my lap and cowering. Or beating the shit out of this prince. I was betting on the latter, and so I shifted my chair out of the way. The animosity was building and I could only stare at Sasuke helplessly.

Dear God, I'd walked into a war.

Gaara was starting to grin. I knew that grin. It was predatory and heady with lust. I considered chair hopping, but any good, God-fearing prey item had enough sense to sit still and let the big boys play. Turns out I should've played musical chairs because the Not-a-Chick, strode over to us and stared at me with as much authority as an old-school Tokugawa era noble.

"Who the fuck," he began smoothly, "are you?'

"I believe I'm Uzumaki Naruto." I looked toward Sasuke. "Don't remember 'fuck' being in my name. You?"

Sasuke eased his chin on his fist and gave a smirk. "Nope."

Those moonlight eyes narrowed. Didn't like being the one without power? Poor baby. Gaara surged up out of his chair, smiling his creepy little smile.

"Far from home, Neji?"

Something in those haughty eyes changed upon seeing the redhead. "Out of your cage, sand rat?"

"I got hungry. Wanted some fresh meat. Normally, I don't eat pricks, but for you, I'll make an exception."

Did Gaara just make a sexual innuendo and direct it at mister Holier than Thou? I think so.

- This place isn't a mental hospital. It's a dating service for psychos. -

Or just full of unresolved sexual tension. It's everywhere.

- It's sickening. -

Amusing.

- That too. -

Gaara was still grinning, Neji still glaring. They'd probably be at it for hours. I looked toward Sasuke and wondered if I'd die for retreating.

- Probably. -

Shit.

Neji finally gave a scornful laugh and looked about to say something nasty to Gaara when all our eyes turned to face several doctors, Iruka among them, watching us back. Neji apparently decided there would be a better opportunity, so he backed off with a look that promised future pain. Then he wandered away and life resumed and Iruka joined the three of us. Gaara had gone back to eating as if nothing had even happened.

"Iruka-sensei," I said cheerily in greeting.

"Naruto-kun. Are you okay?"

"We're fine." Sasuke replied. He flicked a glance at Gaara and smiled. "The rabid raccoon protected us."

Gaara made a hacking sound that I think was supposed to be a snarl and didn't bother to refute Sasuke's comment. Iruka kind of stared at Gaara for a moment before smiling and shaking his head.

"Lights out is around eight, okay?"

"Why so late?" Sasuke asked. Iruka frowned.

"Because we have guess, apparently," Iruka replied. "I have some paperwork I have to get done. You'll be okay?"

I grinned. "I have my rabid raccoon to protect me."

Gaara made that snarly sound again and Iruka laughed, patting my head. He promised me that we'd do something tomorrow and rose from the seat, leaving us three alone. We watched as Iruka didn't quite flee, and when Kakashi disappeared as well, Sasuke and I exchanged looks. I certainly hadn't come to a nut house.

- We've walked into a fucking soap opera. -

No kidding.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called, "What's Kyuubi saying?"

"Well, he said this is just an excuse for a soap opera where the characters just act better."

Gaara snorted. "Shukaku says the same thing. Maybe they should just be locked in a closet together, so they can fuck and be happy."

I gazed at Gaara blinking, before giving a grin. "Why not?"

"What?"

I flicked my eyes over to Sasuke, grinning as the plan unfolded in my head. "We'll set Iruka and Kakashi up. We've got nothing better to do."

- While we're at it, we might as well bully Neji into getting it on with Gaara. –

You're evil.

- Ask Sasuke. He'll help. -

Gaara was staring at us, and gave his creepy little grin as if he knew what Kyuubi had said. "But how," he whispered, "will we do so between our sessions?"

"We'll think of something." I replied. Sasuke laughed quietly.

"If we get caught, we're so screwed."

"Don't be a pussy," Gaara said, earning a glare from the brunette. "We have time."

I wondered what People thought, when they looked over at us and saw us leaning close to each other, plotting. Kyuubi snorted and stated simply, - Soap opera. –


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Eventually, days became something of a routine. Every day, I'd get to eat breakfast, have sessions with Iruka, lunch, art classes and then I'd get to go play with Sasuke and Gaara, plotting the downfall of Kakashi and Iruka. We were having fun. Still, routines had a way of being interrupted, and Gaara was stuck with his therapist for an extra long session after being the shit out of Neji when he'd insulted me of all people too many times. So Sasuke and I were done. I wondered if he'd tell me now what he was going to tell me the first day I'd arrived, and I opened my mouth to ask. But my teeth clicked shut when he sighed almost sadly.

"What's wrong?"

He flicked his eyes to mine and looked away. I pretended not to see the signs of crying on his face.

"Did those bastards come again?"

Even I was surprised at the venom in my voice. For two weeks the city's prosecutors had come and hounded Sasuke for Sasuke for what they wanted him to say and then one of them had had the balls to say that Itachi – while he was free to walk around because there was no real evidence to hold him – would be banned from seeing Sasuke again. I knew that much from eavesdropping on Iruka's conversations. But it was destroying him.

- Separation form one you love always hurts. -

They're brothers.

- Duh. Brothers can love each other. –

"Sasuke?"

"I can trust you right?"

I blinked. "Of course."

"Then I'm gonna tell you. Everything."

I reach out, touched his shoulder. I think that touch was what brought use closer together, because, well, I don't know. It's a feeling I can't explain. It's like, you walk into a room and make eye contact with someone across the room. You get butterflies, your palms sweat, and you get tongue-tied. Even still, you know that person is The One but you're too nervous to talk, and you become friends and it just goes on until you finally take the leap of love and tell your beloved how much you want and love them. In that touch, I offered, he accepted and reciprocated.

- Never took you to be a romantic. –

And you always ruin the moment.

- It's a gift. -

Obviously.

I was aware of Sasuke staring at me. I gave a tiny smile and he just shook his head.

"Kyuubi, shut up," Sasuke said. Kyuubi grumbled and I gave a sigh.

"He's quiet. Now can we play doctor?"

That earned a tiny laugh. "Yeah."

I gave Sasuke a moment to collect his thoughts, looking around for spies or possible microphones. I mean, it would be easy to manipulate a tape of a voice, make it say what you wanted to hear and no one could refute it because it was in the person's own voice. Maybe it wouldn't be admitted as evidence, but considering Sasuke's mental state was in question –

"Naruto,"

"Huh?"

- Ooh, you're full of eloquence today. -

Screw you.

Sasuke huffed a little and smiled. "I think we're okay. Tsunade doesn't let them tape and Tonton can sniff them out."

Oh. Right. Boob-lady's evil pet porker.

"So... what happened?"

Sasuke gave a little smile. "My family wasn't what you'd call loving. They pushed to be the best, especially my brother and I. I wasn't the best. Itachi was. But he managed to escape the house and go away to college, to study to be a teacher. My father hated that. Well, one thing led to another and Itachi got disowned."

"Seems like he'd be grateful for that."

"He was." Sasuke said. "He got angry when our father turned his desires to me."

I blinked. "He tried to protect you?"

"I chose to live with him. They tried to get him on kidnapping but I went of my own volition, and he was my brother." Sasuke continued. "And I was young enough that the tears broke everyone's heart. So I got to stay. But then…"

"They got murdered."

Sasuke nodded. "I'd gone to stay with them because Itachi was going out with his boyfriend."

- Well, no wonder why the enmity between brother and father was so strong. -

People can be so cruel.

"He didn't…?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No! No. I… I woke up and went to find my mother. I think I had a nightmare. I found her in the living room, bleeding everywhere. My father was fighting someone, but he was too tall to be Itachi and his eyes were wrong. Itachi doesn't wear contacts because they irritate his eyes, he said, but this guy, he was wearing bright red ones. He killed them all. Itachi found me, and that's why they blame him."

"Institutions of justice suck," I growled. Sasuke blinked and smiled, curling his fingers around my own. He clutched to me and I to him, all while Kyuubi growled in annoyance.

"It'll be okay. You could tell him to come see me and I'll just happen to be with you when he does." I said brightly. Sasuke actually laughed.

"I don't think Tsunade will bend to them, even if they are state prosecutors."

I shrugged and smiled. "I don't think they'd have the balls to go up against her."

"Rarely does anyone," Gaara growled as he plunked down on the other side of Sasuke.

"How bad was it this time?" I asked. Gaara slanted a glare at me. "That bad?"

He heaved a sigh. "Worse. I think if I see one more inkblot picture, I really will kill someone."

- Shukaku's pissed. -

No kidding.

"They ink-blotted you?" Sasuke asked. Apparently, getting the inkblot test was a bad thing. Gaara groaned and nodded.

"I don't want to think about it," Gaara sighed. "Shukaku doesn't either."

"Then don't. Did you come up with an idea?" I prompted.

"For?" Gaara frowned. "Oh. Yeah. They're your doctors, right? Figure you two could set them up."

"Like how? Lie?"

Gaara rolled his eyes at me. "No. Tell the truth. Yes, lie you stupid fox."

"Shut up, tanuki-bastard."

Sasuke shook his head and gave a little sigh, smiling. "You're kids."

"So?" Gaara and I said together. We glared at each other for a moment before Gaara's bruised eyes tore from mine and looked over my shoulder – and Sasuke's head – eyes hardening to chips of emerald. Sasuke and I twisted to stare in that same direction and give each other a sly smile. A silent conversation, as we watched a bandaged and bruised and bandaged Neji wander into the room, And Sasuke and I decided to plan our rabid raccoon's downfall. I mean, you normally don't torture a person you really tend to hate.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

- So now that you know Sasuke's little secret, – Kyuubi began, - what are you going to do? -

Keep it a secret. Duh.

After we'd gotten out of the dayroom, Gaara had been whisked off by Shizune – who managed his snarling rather well – for some new meds. Sasuke and I had gone back to Sasuke's room and I'd gotten the unabridged version of Sasuke's dilemma. Basically, some stranger had snuck into the house and murdered everyone, leaving Sasuke alive. And it wasn't like he stood over a sleeping Sasuke; no, he'd killed Sasuke's parents in front of him and threatened to kill him if he told anyone who had really done the crime. Sasuke mentioned it must've been someone named Madara, some granduncle or something that had had it out for the Uchiha clan. Apparently, Madara had only liked Itachi and Sasuke. The cops liked Itachi for the murders because he'd been on the scene when a cousin had drowned. There hadn't been any evidence as such, and he'd been a kid, but still, you do one thing wrong and you're marked for life, even if it's not you're your public record. So, Madara got off scot-free to terrorize more little boys and Itachi either took the blame or got off because of insufficient evidence. I'd promised Sasuke I'd keep everything a secret.

He'd kissed me.

- But you can't go further. Underage. Can you even get it up? -

I'm fifteen now.

- So you hit puberty. It has nothing to do with getting and keeping wood for a satisfying sexual encounter. -

Pervert.

- I thought we had this discussion already. -

It's not like we'd have sex here, you dumb fox.

- Doesn't matter. You're still underage. -

Since when do you care what the law says?

- Huh. Point. -

I shook my head and wandered down the hall, because Sasuke was about to have a session with Kakashi. We hadn't really planned anything in order to get Kakashi and Iruka together, but we'd figure it out. Gee, how ironic. In our boredom, the patients are manipulating the doctors. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Well, either way, I didn't have my session with Iruka until later this afternoon. Gaara was stoned off his rocker, napping in our room and I didn't really relish the idea of being killed. I hadn't exactly made ay other friends during my months here so I was stuck with Kyuubi.

- Oh, gee, thanks. I'm like a fucking disease. –

I didn't say it was a bad thing.

Kyuubi snorted. I ignored him. So I wandered the halls, looking at everything when an overly hyper redhead tackled me from behind. He stared down at me and I froze and then he smiled.

"Hi,"

I blinked. "Hi."

"I'm Juugo. Who're you?"

"Naruto…"

Juugo grinned and hopped to his feet, grabbing me up his turned to stare at a blonde boy coming down the hall.

"Suigetsu! Suigetsu! I found Naruto!"

Suigetsu smiled. "Good boy, Juugo. Now let him go."

"Why?"

"Because we're not looking for Naruto." Suigetsu said cheerfully, slowly. "We're looking for Kimimaru, remember?"

Juugo's face screwed up for a moment and he nodded, releasing me. Suigetsu smiled down at me apologetically as he drew Juugo to his side, an arm around his shoulder, keeping the other boy still.

"You okay, Naruto?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good. Juugo has a way of getting carried away. You haven't seen a white-haired kid walking around with a tall guy with yellow eyes, have you?" Suigetsu asked, curling his fingers in Juugo's shirt collar and tugging, like you'd do to a cat's scruff or a dog's choke chain.

I shook my head. "Not lately, no."

Suigetsu gave a little frown. "Okay then. See you around, shorty."

I glared at his back as he pulled Juugo away with him. "Jerk," I muttered.

No clue who they were looking for, and I really didn't care. I decided to go find Iruka and see if I couldn't just hang out with him. Might as well, I figured, since I really didn't want to have any run-ins with any more people from this place. Not that I wouldn't mind normally, I just wasn't in the mood for company. Company that wasn't Sasuke or Gaara or Iruka was a bad thing right now.

- You're hungry. -

Yeah. Where was the cafeteria again?

- Next left, down the hall. -

Perfect.

I'd grab some ramen and scarf and go find Iruka. At least that was my plan. I didn't expect to get grabbed. God, I was just irresistible today.

"You're Gaara's friend, right?"

I blinked at Neji, taking a moment to study him. He was angry, and he still sported his bandages from earlier when Gaara beat the crap out of him.

"No. He's just tolerating me because I'm cute." Hel-lo viciousness. Neji frowned and gave me a shake.

"Don't be a dumbass. Answer the question."

"Duh," I replied. Neji's frown grew and without warning, he slammed his fist into my chest. I choked on my air and gasped, clinging to him for a moment as my legs crumpled.

"What the hell is your malfunction!?" I cried in a not-very threatening whisper.

"Shut up." Neji growled as he hauled me up. "What did Gaara say to you?"

"What the fuck? He hasn't spoken to me for half the day!"

Neji glared at me for a long while before he finally stalked away. God –damn– that hurt! Little bastard! If I had had the breath, I would've gone after him. Or at least, Kyuubi would've. As it were, he was snarling already.

– I'll fucking kill him! -

No. No, I have a better idea.

- Really. -

Let Gaara have him.

- Ooh, you're evil. -

I learn from the best. Let's go find Iruka. I don't want any more surprises today.

I didn't quite run to get to Iruka's office. Everyone I met so far – with the exception of Sasuke – made me look sane by comparison. Suigetsu, Juugo, Neji, they were all fucking nuts. I would wish to go home but I didn't have a home to go home to. So I did the next best thing and intruded on Iruka. Huh.

- What? –

It's time to begin phase one of our plan.

- What plan? -

The KakaIru plan?

- Oh. Heh. – Kyuubi snickered a bit more madly. – Right. -

I did my best to school my face into an innocent if pained expression to gain the utmost pity. Except Iruka really wasn't one for pity if he suspected ulterior motives, so I had to play this really well. So outside his door, I lifted my shirt and grinned, for there was just the faintest trace of a forming bruise. Ooh, two birds with one stone, once I showed this to Gaara. Of course, I'd tell Sasuke first. I could always go for a pity kiss. I knocked on Iruka's office door and set my voice to whine if he said to go away. He didn't though and when I opened the door I blinked at the pile of file folders on his desk.

"Spring cleaning, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka lifted his head from the pile and glared at me. "You wish,"

I grinned and picked up a manila folder, flipping through it nonchalantly. Iruka reached and snatched it back, smacking my head with it.

"Behave yourself," Iruka said with a smile. "They're old cases. I have to go through them, so I don't mess them up. Make yourself useful."

I gave him a mock pout. "How can I be useful sensei? I'm jut a wittle boy."

Iruka rolled his eyes with a smile. "That pile, right there. Yes that one. Put it in that box over there and don't lose anything."

I grinned and moved to pull the box next to Iruka's chair, taking the specified pile and putting them in the cardboard box, sitting on the floor next to the brunette. I took the files as he handed them to me and read what I could when he wasn't looking. Got smacked when he saw, but it was worth it.

"Why does Kakashi-sensei make you blush?" I asked innocently. He spluttered, recovered and glared at me.

"Why does Sasuke make you blush?"

"He doesn't make me blush. I blush just fine on my own. More so when I get to kiss him."

Iruka blinked at me. "You kissed him?"

"More like snogged him, but yeah."

"You're kids."

"I'm fifteen, he's sixteen. I don't see a problem; we're two consenting adults."

Iruka snorted. "You're teenagers. That doesn't constitute as 'being adults.'"

"Consenting then."

"You're both too young."

"Young's only a state of mind."

"Yes. And my state of mind is saying you're too young."

"God, Iruka, I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Besides, if I was gonna do something stupid, don't you think Kyuubi would stop me?"

Iruka gazed at me and offered a dry smirk. "Kyuubi's the one I'm concerned with."

I blinked. "Why?"

"He's not exactly the best at controlling himself."

"Hey, I'm in control, not him. And anyway, I didn't do anything to Sasuke he didn't ask for." I said with a lecherous grin. Iruka rolled his eyes and dropped a rubber-banded folder on my head.

"Don't be an ass, Naruto." Iruka said, "If anyone catches you, you may never get to se him again."

"We're careful." After a moment I grinned. "Unlike Kakashi-sensei who wants to do you."

Iruka blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. "–Naruto–!"

"He wants to kiss you," I continued, ignoring the way the brunette's face grew redder with embarrassment. Or anger. "He wants to touch you. He wants to fu-"

"Naruto! Get out of here! Go terrify someone else for a while!"

Considering he was holding about a pound of papers that could cause some very nasty paper cuts should he drop them on me, I held my snickers until I'd escaped. I liquid at the door, listening to him splutter and grinned on my way back to my room.

Phase one complete.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

So in a matter of four months after I'd attempted Phase One of KakaIru, neither Sasuke nor I were any closer to getting them to shag. So we dropped hints and turned our attention to getting our rabid raccoon laid. It was harder than getting Kakashi and Iruka into a closet. We'd been ripped a new on for that stunt, and then Tsunade-baa-chan had given Sasuke and me a piece of chocolate each, with words of encouragement.

What a depraved woman.

- She's a fangirl. – Kyuubi said nonchalantly.

Aren't we all?

- At some point, anyway. -

I grinned and bravely walked down the hall to find Sasuke. He'd missed lunch, so I had been alone with Gaara, trying to keep relative peace between him and Neji. The animosity between them was simply amazing. Neither Sasuke nor I were quite certain why the two of them hadn't just fucked yet.

- Because there can be only one, Highlander. –

What?

- Only one of them gets to top. The other is the bitch. -

Oh.

So we worked on it almost tirelessly, both our projects, hoping against hope that just –maybe– something would happen. Well, something did happen. But not what we wanted. Sasuke and I had gotten into the habit of spending as much time as we could together. Which, of course, meant that Kakashi and Iruka had to be together.

- And –we're– the teenagers. -

Anyway, Sasuke and I caught them touching a couple times but nothing ever happened. Yet. Well, it just so happened as we were outside for a joint session, Kakashi and Iruka were called away by Tsunade, and then two men in crisp, pressed suits approached Sasuke and me. I already didn't like them, and the more Sasuke tensed, the less thrilled I was to let them near. They weren't very threatening. I mean, they were in a nut house for fuck's sake. Not even a crazy person would allow a gun inside.

- Check all badges and weapons at the door please. -

No kidding.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun. I see you've made a friend." The taller of the two said.

"What do you want, Amada? Ibiki told me you weren't allowed here anymore." Sasuke replied sourly, pointedly not staring at the men.

"I'm not lead anymore. Hokuto is." Amada leered. I felt Kyuubi snarling and Sasuke was tensed way too much. "Anyway, we'd like to talk to your little friend."

"What do I have to talk to suits about?" I asked. "You wanna know what kind of macaroni pictures I made today?"

The one called Amada frowned. "The mother is pressing charges, you little brat. We're here to take your statement."

- Bullshit. – Kyuubi snarled.

I glanced to Sasuke. "Be right back?"

"Not going anywhere."

I got up then, and followed Amada and Hokuto a few paces away, out of Sasuke's earshot. I stood straight and rigid, arms crossed, pointedly not looking happy.

"So, what has the little brat told you?"

I glowered at Amada. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"If you want to get out of here, you better start."

"I don't want to."

Amada snarled, but Hokuto stopped him short of grabbing me. "Now, now. If the kid doesn't wanna talk that's his right."

"Itachi's convicted anyway," Amada growled. "The kid'll be shucked into foster care, and his murdering brother'll be locked up for good."

"Shut up!"

Amada stared at me, at my clenched fists and grinned. "You can save your little friend. Only if you tell us what he told you."

I grinned deadly and unafraid. "What did he tell me? Itachi didn't do it. Itachi's innocent and you bastards just want the glory of ruining lives!"

I found myself spinning, my cheek burning, and I went down hard. Amada stood over me, eyes intense, but he never got to strike me again. Tsunade, Kakashi, and Iruka were there, helping me to my feet. Iruka held onto me, Kakashi beside Tsunade with his arms crossed. The two detectives glared, but Tsunade, in all her hellish busty-ness asserted herself over the two dicks.

"He assaulted me." Amada tried, but Tsunade shook her head.

"You think I'd let you talk to my tenants without being watched? Get out. And you better believe I'll be calling Ibiki about this!" Tsunade growled, fists on her hips.

"You can't protect them forever!"

"Maybe not, but I know the law as well as you do! Now get out!"

Amada snarled but left, followed by Hokuto. Okay, make a mental note not to piss off Tsunade.

- Note made. -

Good.

Kakashi was bade to escort the pair out while Iruka and Tsunade took me to Shizune. Sasuke wasn't far behind, and he was soon by my side when Iruka and Tsunade left the infirmary to make sure the bastards were gone. Shizune had gone to get me an icepack and I was left with only Sasuke to whom I insisted I was fine.

"You have a nice bruise," Sasuke said softly. I grinned.

"Battle wounds."

"Uh-huh,"

"Look," I started, "don't go all emo on me, okay? I knew what I was doing."

"You don't even know my brother," Sasuke whispered, "and you're defending him."

"I know you. That's enough for me."

Sasuke smiled and hugged me tight, nuzzling close. I held him equally tight, buried my nose in his hair and breathed, smiling happily. I chose to defend this, chose to protect Sasuke and all that was him, not just because of a promise, but because I loved him. I wanted to be with him forever. Sasuke sighed and drew back, smiling at me.

"What?" I asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing."

"Sure,"

Sasuke only smiled at me at moved to sit beside me on the bed, leaning against me. Our fingers twined and held tight and I knew no matter what happened next, we'd be together. The only problem was karma.

And shit hit the fan pretty fast after today.

Sasuke and I just weren't fast enough to get out of the way.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

They came for Sasuke a week later and all I could do was stand with Gaara and Neji watch Sasuke be put in the back of a black sedan and taken away to court. I think people were worried about me. I mean, Suigetsu and Juugo came over to keep me company and Juugo often hugged me. Suigetsu said Sasuke would be back, that they wouldn't, couldn't keep him. Gaara and Neji gave up fighting to keep me company and Iruka often stayed late in his office in case I wanted to talk.

- This is the quietest you've ever been, -

Iruka-sensei said that too.

- Everyone's worried. -

He'll be back.

- Of course he will. But you're getting depressed about it. -

I wanted to deny it, but I –was– getting depressed. A lot of it was anger – at myself, at Amada, hell, at Itachi – for reasons I didn't know. I should've protected Sasuke, I could've told Amada what Sasuke told me, I would've, if I'd known this would happen.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

I don't know why that low voice made me shiver, but it did, and I turned to look up into black and red eyes identical to Sasuke's. But this pair was much older, set in a face that seemed ragged and very tired.

"You're Itachi."

There was a short nod, and the older Uchiha moved to sit down beside me. Behind him stood a taller, paler man with blue hair and yellow eyes, hands shoved in his pockets and pointedly not watching us.

"I hear you're my little brother's friend," Itachi said slowly, and I read between the lines easily enough.

- So big brother wants to scope out the kid who will eventually screw his brother. -

Kyuubi.

- What? – Kyuubi shrugged.

"You heard right. Partners in crime we are. Already got two of our friends to claim a closet."

Itachi's lips twitched. "I see. He's asked for you,"

"Really? Well, that's a good thing, right?" I asked, grinning.

Itachi just shook his head and sighed a little bit. "He wants to see you."

"Yeah, well the feeling's mutual. Just let me get out my scheduler and we'll see what we can arrange."

"Don't get smart kid." Kisame said. He met my gaze and grinned, head tilting. "We just need you to do a little job for us."

"A job? What kind of job?"

"You wanna see Sasuke, right? Well, you gotta tell."

I frowned. "I promised him I wouldn't."

"Look," Kisame began, "you don't gotta actually talk. You just have to say you will."

I looked toward Itachi. "He's the devil to your angel, right?"

Itachi's lips only twitched. I finally sighed and nodded, looking at Kisame as I tilted my head. "All right, I'll do it."

"Perfect." Kisame said, with a smile. I felt a little sick, but I fought it away. I just had to come up with a story to tell Amada when he came calling.

- We don't have a story. -

We'll wing it.

- We're screwed. -

"We'll see you later," Kisame was saying, "and we'll talk about your reward."

- Ooh. We get paid for snitching. -

Shut up.

I watched Itachi and Kisame leave and decided to go back to my room to get some rest. I had a feeling I was going to need it.


	10. Chapter 10

X

Turns out I should've taken some aspirin too, because when Amada returned it just caused a big headache for everyone. I'd been in a session with Iruka, talking about how Gaara had become less violent since he'd started fucking Neji (Iruka told me he –didn't– need the details) when the overzealous bastard barged in, a helpless looking Shizune trailing along behind. Iruka stood up at once and pulled me around his desk, glaring at Amada. Both Kyuubi and I were amazed the asshole didn't drop dead.

"I know Naruto-kun said he would speak to you, but he is busy at this moment." Iruka said with a soft snarl. "Please wait outside."

"Things like this can't wait."

"It's waited years. Another hour won't hurt anything."

Amada's eyes narrowed and he shifted just a bit to show his firearm. It didn't have the effect he wanted, apparently, for Iruka only glared harder and tightened his hold on my shoulder.

- Turn away, - Kyuubi was saying, - Don't do it. -

What?

I got my answer a second later when a silver mop appeared behind Amada. Shizune looked incredibly smug as she slipped her radio away and Kakashi neatly sidestepped Amada to circle around him, a lion moving to protect his pride. There was just one itty-bitty problem. Kakashi was dominant. So was Amada.

- This isn't going to end well. –

No, but I bet Kakashi'd win.

- Of course. Kakashi'd win anything. -

He's just that scary.

No, seriously. Have you seen Kakashi when he's truly pissed off? Nothing survives. He eats you alive, man. And you're tasty and good with ketchup. Anyway, this pissed off Kakashi kept staring down Amada, each trying to prove who was the bigger ape without actually coming to blows. In fact, I'm amazed neither one stooped to that level. Maybe it was because Iruka was in the room. I don't know. Finally, Amada backed off, looked away from Kakashi at me, and snorted.

"You and I are going for little ride later." He growled. I shrugged and looked up at Iruka. He was frowning, but he nodded. Apparently, everyone knew what I was going to be doing. Great.

- You should know better than to keep a secret from a shrink. -

Stuff it.

Kakashi escorted Amada from the room and wasn't gone for more than a minute before he returned, shutting the door before there arose such a clatter that not a single soul jumped to see what was the matter. None of us wanted to see Tsunade in all her glory smothering Amada with the technicalities of legal visits. All hail the Empress of Law. I think we were all cowering in fear in the corner furthest from the door when that started.

"Naruto, are you sure about this?" Iruka whispered as Kakashi went to make sure the coast was clear.

"No," I answered. "But if I don't, this crap'll go on like the fucking Energizer Bunny."

"Watch your language." But he sighed and nodded, reaching out to pat my head. "No matter what happens, you'll always have a place here."

"I know. But I gotta get Sasuke back."

"Good luck with that, little brat." Kakashi said. I glared at him for a moment before I gave him a wicked but innocent smile.

"I'll have you know I made it to second base with Sasuke. That's further than you'll ever get with Iruka!"

There was deadly silence behind me for the longest while. I didn't turned around; I figured Iruka was planning a discreet and quiet way to murder me. Instead, he grabbed my shoulders and shoved me out of his office. I whipped around, stumbling backwards, just in time to see Kakashi's smirking face.

"Oh yeah!" I yelled. "–Real– mature!"

Neither of them bothered to answer.

- I said it before. This place is fucked up. -

We're all fucked up.

- This isn't an asylum. It's a hotel. -

Oh, god. Just what we need, a hotel for the psychotic.

I got to my feet and let out a huge sigh. Probably should go find Tsunade, make sure she hasn't eaten Amada. Need him to get Sasuke back, after all.

- This is going to take forever. –

No, it's just gonna be a pain in the ass.

I found Shizune standing guard outside Tsunade's office and the look on her face told me that my butt and the bench beside her were going to become very intimate. I held up my hands in defeat and properly situated myself on the bench in a most respectable manner.

- If you call slouching respectable. –

I do.

Kyuubi emitted a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a sigh. – Dumbass. –

Screw you.

We looked up at Shizune when the door began to open and out stormed Tsunade, cursing fire and brimstone. Amada came after, looking pleased with himself. Which only made it worse because the focus of Tsunade's rage was Amada himself. She whirled on him and pointed, one fine, sharp, manicured, lacquered nail stabbing at his chest.

"Naruto's a good kid, so if I hear you hurt him in any way, I swear to God above, I'll kill you myself and let Ibiki clean up the pieces."

Amada gave her an oily smile. "He'll be safe with me. He'll do what I tell him to do, and not a hair will be harmed on his chinny chin chin."

Tsunade gave him a glare that could shrivel balls to dust before she looked at me. "Kid, do what the man says. Within reason, of course."

I have her a mock salute before Amada pulled me to my feet, and hauled me from the building. When we got to his car he stopped me, a firm hold on the back of my neck.

"Listen up. You say what I tell you to say and you do what I tell you to do." Man, he smelled. Like an ashtray and vodka, smelled.

"I don't agree to anything until –after– I've touched – physically touched! – Sasuke."

Amada snarled and shoved me into the back seat of the car. Kyuubi started snickering.

- Who's dick is he wanting to suck so badly? -

Who knows. But my god, he doesn't need someone else's dick to suck. He's the biggest dick I know and he sucks on his own. Kyuubi choked on his air laughing, and I just grinned to myself as I snapped the seatbelt into place. Safety first, right?


	11. Chapter 11

XI

I wish I had some cool story to tell, like a race through the city, Amada using his lights to race in and out of traffic. But I don't. It took us four excruciating hours to get to the courthouse where Sasuke had been for the past few weeks, complete with Amada's country music. And he sang. The whole way. For four fucking hours. I was ready to pop the guy if he just sang one more song, but we made it to our destination before that could happen.

- God dammit. He was like… like strangling a cat while its nails played La Cucaracha on a blackboard. –

Don't remind me. I think I'm deaf.

- We both are. -

Good. Now, just smile and nod.

- Not too much, or they'll think we're crazy. -

We giggled and Amada threw us a sharp look. I couldn't help but push his buttons.

"Take me to Sasuke."

Amada gave a little snarl and hauled me along, pulling me into the station, past the real criminals and other cops and detectives, all the way to the back. He wordlessly opened a door and tossed me in, growling out some ridiculous time limit and locked the door behind us.

- Rawr. We is dangerous cwiminals. -

Rabbit season.

- Duck season! -

"Naruto?"

I turned around and grinned at Sasuke, shoving a victory sign in his face. He only slapped it away and grabbed onto me, clutching. I held him back, trying to calm him down. Not as easy as it looks. When he finally did calm down, I only riled him up again, but in a different way. Practically melted under the kiss, he did, god it was perfect.

"I missed you," Sasuke whispered.

I held him tighter. "Missed you, too. But it's only just started. We gotta get through the trial."

Sasuke pulled away and looked up at me. "But you're not testifying."

"Itachi asked me to."

"Itachi came to you to ask you to talk?"

"What am I? A record?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry. It just doesn't sound like something my brother would do."

"Well, this Kisame guy was with him. Pretty hard to pull off natural blue hair." I replied dryly. Sasuke reddened in embarrassment.

"All right, point proven. They've just been hounding me."

"I know how that is." I heaved a sigh. "They keep throwing you curve balls, trying to make you contradict your story. It's been done to me before."

"How'd you win?"

"Blink and stare. Maybe start to cry. Child advocates really go for that stuff. They force the cops to dumb it down."

- That and they pity you. -

Only problem is, that stopped working for me when I was twelve.

- Because you're not as cute and cuddly as Sasuke. -

I can be cute and cuddly. I just prefer to be a badass.

- Uh-huh. –

Kyuubi, shut up.

"They just keep asking me the same thing over and over," Sasuke said softly.

"Oh, good then." I smiled. "Keeps your story easy. Just repeat yourself."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him. What followed was a snog-fest of epic proportions and it would've gone further had not the door rattled. We pulled away faster than should be humanly possible and fixed our clothes, quickly sitting in the chairs and looking properly miserable. Amada stared at us, no doubt suspicious as all adults are suspicious of children. Or crazy people. Or people in general. People suck.

- Amen to that. – Kyuubi said lowly.

"All right boys." Amada was saying. "It's time. You say what I tell you to say, and we can all go back to our normal, happy lives."

"Hey, Amada." I ventured, acting curious, innocent. "Are there recorders around? I mean, you'd be really smart if there were."

Amada's face tightened and I glanced at Sasuke, hoping he got the clue. Judging form his smile, he did get it. Perfect. He couldn't tape us, not without our consent or the consent of our adult guardian, so Amada's panties were tangling up in a nice knot. It was too perfect a revenge, so I shut up and settled for grinning. He jerked his thumb and together Sasuke and I followed him to the courtroom, where a bunch of people sat – not counting judge and jury – restlessly waiting to condemn an innocent man.

Honestly, I had no idea how this was going to play out. I mean, really, this case should've been scrapped due to insufficient evidence, but I guess people were just assholes.

- Or they have nothing better to do. -

Like I said. Assholes.

I saw Kisame, saw Itachi, glanced around and saw a few other people I recognized. Those people meaning the judge and bailiff, really. I have a nod to the two men and got a nod and grimace in return. I decided I could behave for a while.

- Do we have to? –

Yeah.

- Damn. -

I know. It sucks.

- Damn straight. –

A gavel struck wood and all noise hushed. Even the crickets were afraid to make noise. I took Sasuke's hand under the table and clutched it.

"Just tell the truth," I whispered. Sasuke swallowed and gave a hesitant nod. As the speeches began, I took a deep breath.

Here goes nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

XII

The opening speeches were long and painful. Crap everyone had heard before, but like courtroom proceedings go, it had to be heard again. Over and over. Like the Chatty Kathy from hell. So I played shadow puppets under the table and got elbowed by Sasuke a few times until we were finally allowed a chance to breathe before witnesses were called and questioned and cross-examined. People were called up to explain evidence and photographs, and then Sasuke was called up to be grilled.

The way the lawyers moved reminded me of sharks in a frenzy, scenting blood and rushing for the kill. Answer the question, get blind-sided by the same question, just rephrased. Yes, no, maybe so. It was like a carousel nobody wanted to ride. I could feel Amada's eyes on me, pressuring me to lie. Hah, go fuck yourself, bastard.

- Why lie? The jury's seen enough for an acquittal. – Kyuubi said dryly, unamused.

"An acquittal should've happened a long time ago," I whispered aloud. Itachi shot me a glance and I refused to meet it, deciding on a sullen look. It wasn't completely false. I didn't really want to be here, but I had to be, if I wanted Sasuke back. After what was like an hour, Sasuke finally got to leave the stand and sit back down next to me. And then I got called up. I strode up, swore on the good book, and said my soft hellos to the bailiff and judge before I sat down. Then I began to get grilled, but I wasn't alone. Kyuubi helped me answer, again and again. Amada's face was turning red and I made myself look as cute as possible. I mean, I was still a kid. I couldn't cry on a dime, but I could sure as hell get sympathy.

"Uzumaki-kun, please tell this court one more time what Uchiha-kun told you," Itachi's lawyer was saying.

"He told me Itachi didn't do it. He told me someone called Madara did it."

- Somehow… I think there's going to be trouble. -

Yeah. Amada's pissed.

- This is not going to be a good day. -

I don't think so.

There was yelling, arguing, and I clenched my fists to keep from making things worse. I knew I could do it, too, just fuck everything up and lose everything. I bit my tongue hard, over and over, until I could taste blood. The fighting was escalating and I was about to jump up, to yell for everyone to just shut up, when a hammer hit wood, loud and deadly serious. Then everything quieted. Quickly.

"This is a courtroom, not a classroom." The judge was saying. "You've heard everything this boy's had to say, all the evidence. Enough now. Closing statements, and we'll get on with this."

Kyuubi helped me walk from the stand back to my chair, and I slid down to the seat, swallowing something metallic tasting. Sasuke took my hand and squeezed. I returned the touch and clutched onto him, bowing my head and letting out a huge, quiet sigh.

"You okay?" Sasuke whispered. I gave him a weak smile.

- Want me to tell him? -

No. No, I can do it.

"I will be. I just hope we win."

"We have to."

"I hope."

Sasuke flashed me a glare, as though to say 'How dare you say that?' It took all my willpower to clutch his hand and keep it in mine, trying to convey via osmosis how I felt. See the thing with trials was that no matter how much evidence you presented, no matter how many witnesses you called, the final decision rested with judge and jury. You could be completely innocent, but some jerkoff on the jury decided you looked funny, then that was probably grounds for maximum punishment.

- It doesn't make any sense. -

They say justice is blind.

- And corrupt. -

When'd they say that?

- Dunno. Just fit. -

Finally the jury left the room, and we were stuck listening to the buzz of conversation around us. People were going on about how Itachi was guilty or not guilty, about dinner, about their mundane insignificant lives. It made me pretty angry, honestly. I knew people derive their pleasure from other people's pain, but it's sickening. It's so funny until it happens to you, and you're under the microscope, with all your secrets broadcast to the public. Then it isn't funny anymore.

- But no one ever learns. -

No one ever will.

"Naruto?"

"No matter what happens," I whispered, "I love you."

Sasuke was awfully silent for a long while, cheeks ruby red, before he bowed his head and smiled. "I love you, too,"

He squeezed my hand and I clutched back, harder when the jury returned. They were grim-faced, ready to chum the waters with their verdict. Sasuke looked just shy of panicking and I held tighter to him, just to try and calm him down. It didn't stop my own dread from choking me, and I stared at that slip of paper held by one woman, the jury's representative. She stood up, flicked the paper a few times, and waited for silence before she began to speak. I closed my eyes.

"We the jury–"

I didn't want to listen.

"–find the defendant–"

Tension was building in my muscles, in my grip.

"–not guilty."

I sagged in the chair, eyes still closed tight even as Sasuke hugged my brains out. There was all sorts of noise, but it didn't matter. It was just noise, just white noise, because we'd won. Sasuke hugged me tighter before he let go to hug his brother, and I fell back to my chair.

- What's wrong? –

Now that Itachi's cleared, Sasuke's going to leave.

- And? -

He'll go live with Itachi.

- And? -

I'll never see him again.

- …Oh. -

I looked over at the triage of Kisame, Itachi, and Sasuke, and tried to fake a smile. I was happy for him. Really happy. But now there was no room for me, not anymore. I stood up and looked at Amada, finding him just as miserable as I.

I moved over to him and stood there until he noticed me. We stared at each other for a long while before he finally nodded and got to his feet. With a hand on my shoulder, we walked from the courtroom to the car, and he drove me back to the ward. I didn't bother to greet anyone, not even Gaara, and collapsed on my bed in my room. I closed my eyes and tried to dream.

Except, I had no dreams any longer. They were shattered on the spike of loneliness a long time ago.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Nine weeks later, I still sat alone within the halls of the psycho ward. I had a tendency to sit and stare now, and Juugo was almost constantly hugging me, trying to make me feel better. He tried so hard for me, but I still couldn't crack a smile. It wasn't for lack of trying, really. I just didn't want to smile. Hell, I really didn't want to do anything. I was moping and I was damn proud of it. People were worried. No shit. I was once the kid you couldn't get to sit down and now I was the kid you couldn't get to move. I really didn't know what I was doing.

- Moping because Sasuke forgot about you. – Kyuubi said. – I mean he didn't even notice your leaving from court. -

Don't rub it in.

- I'm just stating facts. -

Well, stop.

Kyuubi grumbled but he did shut up. I knew he was unhappy with me. Honestly, I was unhappy with myself. With love comes sacrifice and I had loved Sasuke enough to sacrifice any chance of being with him. Wasn't the saying 'if you love it, let it go'?

- It also says that if it doesn't come back to hunt it down and shoot it. -

Kyuubi, shut up!

- What? I was just finishing the thought. -

I don't care! Shut up!

- All right already! –

Kyuubi growled at me and left me alone. I shivered and refused to give him the pleasure of seeing me cry. He'd enjoy it too much and he'd tease me about it forever. So I sat alone in my chair and stared out the window to the gardens. Kyuubi's reflection showed his back, arms crossed and stiff in anger. He had good reason to be pissed with me, and honestly, I was kinda pissed with myself. I shouldn't be moping like a dejected schoolgirl. I was a boy and I didn't need anyone before, so I didn't need Sasuke now. I would be just fine. Yeah, I –do– believe in friggin' faeries.

Who am I kidding, though? Without that damned Uchiha I couldn't be truly happy.

- You're the only one who can make you happy. -

I know that, but…

- But nothing. He's not coming back. It was fun while it lasted. –

Go away.

- Fine. -

I bowed my head a moment after I felt the emptiness in my skull and closed my eyes. Wish and you will receive indeed. With Kyuubi fully gone, I was truly alone. But I kept telling myself I didn't need anyone, that I was fine by myself. Faeries.

"Naruto-kun?" Tsunade called. "There's someone here to see you."

"I don't want to," I mumbled, keeping my gaze on the window. Someone approached and touched my shoulder. Apparently, my unwillingness to turn around was a free invitation to come up to me. I debated on snarling like an animal. I could get solitary and meds doing that. I was temped to, so very tempted, and I opened my eyes to stare at the reflection in the window.

I saw Kyuubi's grinning face. Then I saw Sasuke.

I got to my feet and whirled on Sasuke, grabbing tight to him. I think I was crying, but I didn't care, because Sasuke was here.

"Missed you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

"Missed you, too."

Sasuke smiled as he drew back, allowing me to see hi fully. Jeans and sneakers and a dark sweatshirt, everything that screamed 'outside!' Just a visit then.

"Hey, Naruto, are you ready to go home?"

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

- He's getting us out of here. –

…What?

Sasuke smiled a little bit. "Itachi and Kisame cut through a lot of red tape so we could get you out. We kind of adopted you."

"So I get to…"

"Uh-huh."

I latched onto Sasuke, laughing madly. I was free and I was going to get to live with Sasuke. I'd get to be normal.

- Well, as normal as we can be. –

Doesn't matter. We're free.

"Naruto?"

"God, I love you!"

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh and we hugged each other tighter. Then he was pulling me along and I had to go through so many good-byes. All the friends we'd made, I hugged and laughed with each one. It was like I was living their dreams for them, and I promised Juugo we'd be back to visit. Once I'd changed from the grey uniform into the clothes Sasuke brought me, I walked with him to the door, through them, and out into the crisp air. I saw Itachi and Kisame leaning against their car, waiting for us. Sasuke was halfway down the steps before he realized I'd stopped, and he turned to look back at me, questioning. I looked back at those doors and grinned, waving to all those who were watching before I ran down to Sasuke, taking his hand and pulling him along down to the car.

I was free.

I was going home.

-Owari-


End file.
